Friend In Need Nack's POV
by Julie Riley aka Julayla Beryl
Summary: This is my first Sonic the Hedgehog/Conker's BFD crossover. It will tell you how the Professor met Nack and how he survive, read to find out.
1. Nack Meets the Panther King

Friend In Need (Nack's POV)  
  
by Julie Riley  
  
Note: Nack the Weasel, Rouge the Bat, Nic the Weasel, & Dr Robotnik are all copyrighted by Sega, Sonic Team, & Archie Comics. The Panther King, the Weasel Boss, Blue, Green, Red, Yellow, Professor Weaselov, Berri, the Weasel Guards, all related characters are copyrighted by Nintendo, and Rareware. I do, however, own the character called Kyle-da. Plus, in this fic, to me, I think that both Conker's World & Sonic's World are the same planet but at different sections. This takes place long before Conker had his Bad Fur Day, so enjoy this fic.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Nack meets the Panther King  
  
Hi, I'm Nack, Nack the Weasel. You're wondering how I became a bounty hunter in the first place. Well, I always wanted to forget that awful day I've been through. From the death of one of my only weasel friends to the moment I almost lost another. This is my story from when I was about 8-10.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When I was young, I seperated from my sister, Nic, when my grandma was taken away. I don't know who took her, but he must've been a bad person to me. I would try to go to my parents if that ever happened to her, but that would never happen cause Mom & Dad disappeared one day when Nic & I were really young.  
  
Anyway, I read a sign that says, 'You are now in Windy'.  
  
'Windy? What kind of stupid name is that for a part of Mobius?' I thought.  
  
So, while ignoring my question, I went around browsing around the place. And I'll tell you, it was a very big place. I then noticed a kid crying. He had brown fur, an orange vest, a white belt, and green boots. His ears almost resembled mine, if it was in an accident. I went up to the kid to see what was wrong with him.  
  
"Hey, kid," I asked him, "What's wrong?"  
  
The boy ignored me and said, "First my brother and sister....now my parents too!"  
  
"Hey!" I yelled as I got ticked off a little, "Moping over someone you lost a while ago isn't going to help. It's just going to make it worse."  
  
He looked up and said a little shyly, "You...think so?"  
  
"I know so."  
  
I helped him up as I said, "By the way, my name's Nack. What's yours?"  
  
"Kyle-da," he said as he wiped the tears off his face.  
  
"Kyle-da? What kind of name is that?"  
  
"The one that will be marked on his grave," a huge voice growled.  
  
I turned around as he looked at where I was looking while he looked scared. There we saw him, the legendary Panther King. I almost fainted from surprise. The Panther King was the size of who knows how many squirrels. Kyle-da screamed as I acted really surprised.  
  
"Cool," I said to the king, "You're a cat."  
  
I got out some cat nip from my red jacket as I said, "I got cat nip, you want some?"  
  
"No," he growled as he got closer to me, "I want your body."  
  
That's what I knew he meant. He was planning on killing me for something I didn't even do, even if he did think I did something. I yelled, "What!? That's not nice!"  
  
I heard footsteps as I turned around. Kyle-da ran off, knowing what the Panther King would do. I tried the same, but I tripped.  
  
"Kyle-da," I yelled, "Where did you go?"  
  
I was then grabbed by the neck by him. He then said in an evil-like voice, "I will make sure that you aren't following him, ALIVE!!"  
  
And with that, I gasped. I then saw his claw near my neck, ready to break my neck in two. I cried and thought I wouldn't make it.  
  
(Next chapter, "Nack meets the Professor") 


	2. Nack Meets the Professor

Part 2 (Nack meets the Professor)  
  
I cried and thought I wouldn't make it. I closed my eyes, not seeing my death, but it never came when a strange voice shouted, "ZTOP!!!"  
  
I opened my eyes and that's when I saw him. He was a grown brown weasel without his bottom legs on a floating chair. His arm & eye looked like they were roboticised for some reason. But there was one question that I thought, 'Why is he trying to help me?'  
  
The weasel said to the king in a german accent, "Pleaze zire, let me take care of him. It iz my fault he'z here. Don't kill him, he iz zomething to me."  
  
I don't know why he took the blame for me, but I was glad there was someone to stand up for me. I had those 'What did he mean by that?' looks.  
  
The king looked at me, and then the weasel. He just gives out a growling sigh and says, "All right, but if he ever makes me mad again, he will perish!"  
  
He then dropped me as he was going through the strange icky stuff. I don't even wanna know why they call it 'Poo Mountain'. Anyway, back with me, the weasel helped me up.  
  
"Auc ta Levan!" he said in his german voice, "You 'ave gone to zo much trouble. Your parents are worried, now go home."  
  
I looked kinda sad as I said truthfully, "I don't have a home."  
  
"No home?"  
  
I shook my head as I continued, "And I don't have any parents either, mister..."  
  
"Zat iz Professor, Professor Veaselov."  
  
"Veaselov?" I questioned. I then remembered that he's kinda german and said, "Oh, you mean Weaselov. I guess you were from the German side of Mobius, huh?"  
  
"Ja, you could zay zat."  
  
As we were walking to where the Panther King went to, I told him, "I don't know what I could do to make it up to you, Professor, but I could help you on something."  
  
"Can you invent thingz, like I can?"  
  
"Yeah, I've learned modern technology since I was 5."  
  
We continued our chatting as we headed to Poo Mountain. We both held our breaths to try and get to the castle without suffering stinkness from the mountain. We reached the castle bridge as the Professor offered me a ride in his chair as he crossed the nearly finished bridge. I accepted since I was acting like the child he never had.  
  
Inside the castle, there were guards everywhere, all brown weasels. They looked kinda big since I was small. The guards didn't look dangerous, just tough. The Professor told them that I was with him. We then took the elevator to his room upstairs.  
  
(Next chapter, The Milk Wars Tale & Kyle-da's Death) 


	3. The Milk War Tale & Kyleda's Death

Part 3 (The Milk Wars Tale & Kyle-da's Death)  
  
We were then inside his laboratory, and his inventions looked really interesting, especially one that looked like a Teddy Bear I use to have with a smile, some stitches, and all. Every invention that he had in here had lots of interest. I looked at him and asked, "Professor, I was wondering, why is the Panther King so mean to kids? He nearly tried to kill me."  
  
He sighed saying, "Young boy, zer iz a story zat goes vith zat."  
  
"And one more thing, call me Nack. I'm used to that name alot." I told him.  
  
He looked at a picture of a castle that didn't look so gloomy at all and told me, "It vas long ago. It took place during ze Great War, although zis part of ze war vas called 'Ze Milk Wars' by my people. I tried to be brave and defeat zat Panther King, but he gave me scars and ze Duct Tape. How I hate zat Bloody Duct Tape! Eventually, he won vith his partner and tore down my castle.  
  
"And just 2 years ago, after becoming his zientist, I vas forced to create zomething called 'A Roboticiser Gun'. It turned zome of my people, including 2 zat hated ze king zo much into robots. Vhen I almost betrayed him, my arm, eye, and bottom legs vere roboticised and zen ze bottom legs vere chopped off by zat bloody Panther King."  
  
"That's awful!" I told him.  
  
But then a thought occurred to me and I told him, "Wait, I heard from someone that the Panther King chopped off the original king's legs before a place called Robotropolis was created. I heard it from a guy who kept picking on me before my grandma was taken away."  
  
"Zat part iz a lie. Whoever told you zat only made zat up zo zat no other creature vould know zat za Overlander in mustache vas ze one who forced me to create zat...zat...thing."  
  
"Overlander in mustache?" I then realized who that was when my grandma was taken away, "Dr Robotnik! He's that jerk who took my grandma away!"  
  
"It vould be too late to zave her. Bezides, if you did go after her, you'll be roboticised too."  
  
I sniffed as he wiped my tear and continued, "Everything zat haz caused me and my people destruction and chaos iz my fault. I vant to make it up to zem by impeaching zat panther myself az vell."  
  
"Whoa! That's really interesting, Professor."  
  
"And it looks like you have recovered completely."  
  
"What do you mean? I was just getting started, Professor."  
  
"You don't underztand, you have to leave before ze Panther King finds you here."  
  
He started to push me out, but I stopped him telling him, "No, I'm not leaving! That stupid panther's the one who tried to kill your people, so I'm gonna stop it!"  
  
It was very unlike me to say that, but I had to do something instead of nothing. Besides, I owe him a favor as well. I then heard a familiar voice from behind.  
  
"Nack, are you in here?" the voice called out.  
  
"Kyle-da?" I asked.  
  
I turned around and opened the door. There were both Kyle-da and a weasel guard (looks like a soldier to me). I asked him, "Kyle-da, what are you doing here?"  
  
The guard, who looked kinda nice from the others, told me in a scratchy voice, "He is here to get you out of this hellhole."  
  
Kyle-da grabbed my hand and said, "Come on, Nack, let's go."  
  
I know he was trying to help me, but I got frustrated for him trying to keep me away from the king that tried to kill me. I finally took my hand away from him since he didn't understand what the situation was. I told Kyle-da, "Look, the Professor told me everything about that stupid Panther King, and I will get rid of that stupid panther!"  
  
"How dare you call me stupid!" a growling voice called out.  
  
We both looked at the shadow and saw the Panther King again, more angry than ever. This time, he had his guards, two of them medevil-like, at his side.  
  
Kyle-da grabbed my hand saying, "Let's get out of here!" He then turned back to the guard he left saying to him, "Rick! Help protect Nack's friend!"  
  
"I will, cousin Kyle-da," shouted the guard that was left to guard the Professor.  
  
Kyle-da led the way to get us both out of the castle. We then saw the rest of the weasel guards in the elevator. One of them had a 'I'm sorry, but it's our job' look, as they started to shoot at us. I didn't know if we were gonna make it out alive, but I had to make sure nothing bad happened to Kyle-da.  
  
He then saw a window that was close to the half-filled moat and started to get on the window seal. He then said, "If we could jump into that moat, we wouldn't break our necks."  
  
I gave him one of my 'Duh!' looks before saying, "I'm not jumping! I wanna attack that stupid panther!"  
  
The Panther King growled, as the guards were ready to fire, "How dare you call me, the Panther King, stupid!"  
  
He then looked at the guards & ordered them one thing. "Kill them both! Starting with the future chosen one!" he finished as he pointed to me...I think.  
  
I thought, 'What did he mean by future chosen one?' as I was too distracted from the now ready-to-shoot-and-kill guards.  
  
Kyle-da then yelled, "Nack, look out!"  
  
He then pushed me to the outside of the window. I then saw him got shot with several bullets. I cried, "NOOOOOO!!!!" as I fell into the water with the nearly-dead Kyle-da at my side.  
  
I picked up his body as soon as I was in the water. He was coughing up blood and badly out of shape. I cried, "Kyle-da, why did you do it?"  
  
I then did something I never done in years, I hugged someone who I actually cared for. He coughed out some blood as he tried speaking again. If only I wasn't distracted by that stupid Panther King's last three words.  
  
He put his hand on my shoulder as he said dyingly, "Nack...live...and take care of...your friend...the Professor. I guess...I'll join my family...now..."  
  
He smiled as he said these last words, "Farewell...N...n...N...Na...ck..."  
  
He then died in my arms. I cried as I tried getting him up, "Kyle-da! Kyle-da! Don't die!"  
  
But it was no use. I buried my head as a couple of weasel guards started to shoot at me. I then heard someone say, "Nack, take zis vith you!"  
  
I looked up and saw the Professor throwing something at me. I grabbed it and took a good look at it. It was a walkie talkie. I then looked up again and saw that the Panther King was no longer up there. The guards then acted nice again when he was gone.  
  
One of them said, "I'm sorry we did that, but it was his orders, otherwise we would be as good as dead."  
  
Another, the thin medevil one, said, "You have to make sure you stay away from the king."  
  
I then heard the Professor's voice in the walkie talkie saying, "Never come back, Nack. If you do, you vill die here."  
  
I looked up at where the Professor once was, and then at the guards, the ones who murdered Kyle-da with their guns. I cried, "How could you? How could you kill the only friend I ever have?!"  
  
I then ran away from the guards & the castle quickly.   
  
(Next Chapter, Break in the Castle, Nack meets Rouge) 


	4. Breaking in the Castle, Nack meets Rouge

Note before I continue: This story has a bit of Nack X Rouge in it, so be nice, please.  
  
Part 4 (Breaking in the Castle, Nack meets Rouge)  
  
I didn't look back as my eyes were full of tears. My mind kept rushing to my head with Kyle-da's death. I only made friends with him one day, and got himself killed the same day. I was too full of sorrow to look back on this.  
  
I then bumped into someone. I said, "Sorry, mister."  
  
I wiped my tears off and looked at who I bumped into. He was a fat brown weasel, wearing a mafia-type suit with sunglasses, holding onto a magazine that's meant for adults. I asked him, "Excuse me, uh, isn't it late to be wearing sunglasses?"  
  
He then told me in a don-type voice, "I just like it this way. You'll get use to it."  
  
He then looked surprised as he said, "A purple weasel? I never saw one of these things before." He then looked at me asking, "What's your name, kid?"  
  
I said, as my tears were gone and my left sleeve was soaked from the tears, "My name's Nack. And...I just lost my friend, Kyle-da, to that stupid Panther King."  
  
I know I wasn't suppose to be talking to strangers, but he didn't seem very strange to me. He looked real shocked at me and started to back away a little.  
  
"Boy, are you crazy?" He said in a not-so mafia voice, "Yous saw the Panther King? He would've clawed you to death!"  
  
I chuckled, "That stupid panther? Ha!" I got up as I continued, "He's just a jerk in cat's clothing!"  
  
He then looked like he got an idea. He looked at me and said back in his don-type voice, "Yous have got a lot of moxie, kid. I was wantings to find a new bounty hunter since all my others was fired and taking a big deep breath."  
  
"Like drowning?"  
  
"Don't but in, Nack. Anyways, I would have the privelage to have you as an official bounty hunter, if yous pass a test."  
  
I didn't know what he meant by that that day, but I was glad he looked like he cared for me alot.  
  
So I said, "Cool, what do I have to do?"  
  
He then said, pointing to the castle I was in, "In that castle you was in is the Federal Reserve National Bank."  
  
I then remembered the Panther King and started to back off. I was in a fear like mood when I said, "Wait, what if that stupid panther reconizes me?"  
  
He chuckled as he said, "He won't, when you're wearing this."  
  
He pulled out what looked like to be a hat (the one I usually wear since that day) from his black jacket. It looked really cool and nice. I jumped for joy as I said, "All right! Cool hat!"  
  
He continued as he put the hat on me, "This is your personal lucky charm. Use it wisely, bounty hunter."  
  
I knew what those last two words meant, cause I would soon become a bounty hunter like him. I started to go off, but then I told him, "Thanks. By the way, I didn't catch your name."  
  
"Just call me Boss. Now remembers that you have to give me at least 500 Mobians from the bank, but go under an alias before yous do."  
  
"Cool! And thanks!"  
  
I dashed back to the castle, not only to do what he said, but also avenge my friend's death. When I reached the bank, none of them reconized me. So I went inside calmly, and then just as I was turning around to the stairway, next to the elevator, I bumped into somebody else. We both looked at each other, and I noticed that she was both a girl and a white bat, wearing a pink dress.  
  
She then said rudely, "Watch where you're going!"  
  
"Sorry," I said sarcastically.  
  
One of the guards, who is unarmed comes to me and says, "Hmmm..that boy looks familiar. What's your name, kid?"  
  
If I would've told him what my name was, I would've been full of bullet holes like Kyle-da. So I quickly thought and remembered Boss' words, 'This is your personal lucky charm'  
  
I then calmly and slyly told him, "The name's Janova!"  
  
I know it's a stupid name, but it was the only name I could think of that time. The other guard who was with her said, "Janova? What kind of name is that?"  
  
The girl looked at me saying suspiciously, "Are you faking it?"  
  
"Nah!" I lied, "It's just a name."  
  
I then looked in my hat and found what looked like to be a hangranade. I looked at the guards & the girl and pulled the pin. I warned the girl, "Get down!" as the granade exploded.  
  
The smoke appeared after the granade exploded and all the guards were knocked out. Only me & the girl were the only ones awake. I started to walk to the elevator as the bat girl said, "Tell me, Janova, if that is your real name-"  
  
I interupted her saying, "Hey! My real name is Nack. Plus I'm here on a mission for my new boss, so I can prove I'm a bounty hunter."  
  
I didn't want her to know the whole truth, so I kept the rest of my sad tale to myself.  
  
She curiously said, "A bounty hunter? That's really interesting."  
  
I smirked, "You wanna help? Then make sure that you find the Professor, protect him, and stay out of the battle between me and the Panther King."  
  
"Panther King? Isn't he the one who runs this place?"  
  
"Just shut up and do as I say!" I yelled as we headed to the stairs.  
  
She then curiously asked, "Can I become a bounty hunter after you suceed?"  
  
I then told her, while ignoring her question, "Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's go and make sure the Professor's out of here!"  
  
"Nack, is the Professor your friend?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
She smiled, "Just wondering. By the way, I'm Rouge. Mind if I tag along?"  
  
I then did what I never did before, I blushed in front of a girl. It's like I'm about to fall in love for her, but I shook it out of my head, sighing, and saying, "Okay, you can come."  
  
We then continued up the stairway.  
  
(Next Chapter, Nack's Fight with the Panther King, The Plan) 


	5. Nack's Fight with the Panther King, The ...

Part 5 (Nack's Fight with the Panther King, The Plan)  
  
When we reached the floor, all the other guards were ready to shoot at both me and Rouge. I then saw the Professor, putting something on like a headband. I quickly ran by the door saying, "Hi Professor! Bye Professor!"  
  
"Guten Tag to you too!" he said, as he didn't look.  
  
The first set of guards started rapidly shooting at me, but Rouge kicked one of the guards as the others ducked down from the rapid fire the first one was using. I punched that guard unconscious as I started to go fight off more guards. I don't know how the rest of the battle went, but Rouge & I didn't get a single shot from the bullets.  
  
Some of the guards were unconscious, but most of them just ducked down, except for 2 medevil guards and 2 last army guards. I punched the first army guard while Rouge kicked the other one by the knee. I told the guard, "Take that, you stupid guard!"  
  
I was enjoying the fight, but just as I was about to make this one unconscious, I heard a familiar voice saying, "Auc ta Levan!"  
  
I turned around and saw the Professor and then said as I dropped the guard, "Oh, hey Professor."  
  
"Nack, vhat are you and zat girl doing here?" he exagerated, then he noticed my hat continuing, "And vhy are you vearing zat ridiculous hat?"  
  
I looked at my hat saying, "Oh, you mean this hat? My new boss gave it to me. And I'm going to be a bounty hunter if I do my job right!"  
  
"Me too!" Rouge said.  
  
The Professor then protest, "You and zat girl aren't. I told you to get out of-"  
  
"Hey!" Rouge yelled, "The name's Rouge, not zat girl!"  
  
I conitnued, "My boss told me if I get to steal at least 500 Mobians from this castle, then I become a bounty hunter."  
  
Rouge then started to protest, "I want some of the share!"  
  
"What!? Are you crazy?"  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
We both looked at each other angrily as the last three guards started to surround the three of us, Professor too. Then all of a sudden, without warning, the two doors opened and out came the Panther King. He had that evil look at his eyes when he looked at me.  
  
He then said, "Well, well, if it isn't the little troublemaker that caused all of this." then turning to the Professor, saying to him, "Thank you for the trouble of finding him, Professor."  
  
"You planned this?" Rouge shockingly asked.  
  
I was just shocked and scared. I started to back away from the Professor, but the thin guard was right behind me giving a 'He doesn't wanna do it' look to me.  
  
The Professor turned to me and said, floating to me, "Nack, you have to believe me. I have nothing to do vith zis!"  
  
"Stay out of this!" the panther yelled as he pushed the Professor off of his chair and one of the guards was about ready to shoot at the Professor.  
  
I was going to lose another friend cause of me. Rouge, big girl Rouge, began to cry...and then I started to cry and get angry at the same time. I jumped up to him and started to grab his collar of his robe, which got everyone (including the recovered guards) shocked to a shocking moment: I was gonna be the first weasel to ever face the legendary Panther King.  
  
I got angry as I yelled, "Okay, you stupid panther! I had it with you! First you made the weasels your slaves, then you tried to kill me, then you killed the only weasel kid I ever made friends with, and now you're about to kill another friend of mine! YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!!!"  
  
I punched him in the face and looked at Rouge. She knows what I'm doing as I bit his ear & tail, and kicked him in all places of him. Then Rouge told the king, "Okay, Panther King, if you're so famous, then why do you have to be so mean?!"  
  
She kicked him in the knee as she said that. The Panther King growled in pain. He then grabbed both me and Rouge by the throat. I started to shed tears as I was about to die. Rouge held my hand for a little comfort so we can bravely die together. But then, just as I felt my neck about to pop, the Panther King screamed in pain. I looked behind him and saw the Professor.  
  
I smiled as both me and Rouge were dropped on the floor. I then took a metal chair I found and with Rouge's help, swung it to the king's head. He then fell on the floor and was knocked unconscious. We looked at the guards, especially the medevil ones. I covered my eyes, hoping they wouldn't shoot, but instead of bullets, there was a clap. I looked and saw the thin medevil guard clapping for me. Then the fat medevil guard started to join in with the clapping, and soon all the guards were cheering, for me, Rouge, and the Professor.  
  
I, with Rouge, helped the Professor back in his chair as I told the guards, "Okay, guys, I know I'm great. But there's a price: I'm probably gonna need 1000 Mobians."  
  
After all, I can have at least half the price the Boss asked me to get. One of the guards agreed as he went back downstairs to get the cash from the bank. I then looked at the Professor, who is now in his chair again. He looked weird with a telescope on his head, but I didn't complain.  
  
I told Rouge, "Rouge, meet me downstairs, I wanna talk to the Professor for a little while."  
  
She kinda blushed before going downstairs with half of the guards. I looked at the Professor telling the rest of the guards something, I don't know what, but I'm sure it was something about not letting himself be mentioned to the Panther King about helping us. When he was done talking to the guards, he looked at me with his purple eyes.  
  
He asked, "Nack, vhy did you come back?"  
  
"I didn't want any of you suffering like Kyle-da did," I told him, "I wanted to make sure the Panther King payed for what he did to Kyle-da."  
  
"I see, and you came back for me?"  
  
"Yeah, to get you out of this castle. I want you to see what freedom's like."  
  
"No, I cannot go. Even if I do, ze Panther King vould be looking for me too. Zer is one thing I can help you vith on your new job."  
  
He then took out a gun from his labcoat and showed it to me. It was a really good gun, kinda like the one I have now. He then gave it to me and then I noticed a guard carrying a milk carton. That gave me an idea.  
  
"Professor, I think I found a way to get rid of that Panther King once and for all, even if it takes a long while."  
  
The Professor, looking interested asked, "Vhat is it?"  
  
"Well, I saw a plan for a monster named Heinrich earlier and I saw the milk carton. I think we should put the egg inside the milk carton."  
  
"But won't ze king suspect zomething?"  
  
"Not if it tastes the same to him. Anyway, I think in order for him to be too distracted about the monster, I think the table that's next to his throne should have one of the legs cut off. Then use an excuse to make him believe that a living thing needs to be fit under the table."  
  
"Vait, nothing, not even squirrels don't fit under ze table to keep balance."  
  
"I know that, you know that, the weasel guards & Rouge know that, but does that Panther King know that? No, he doesn't."  
  
"All right zen, I vill make sure zat ze plans succeeds. My Tediz Project I'm working on vill keep him distracted as vell."  
  
"So that's what those teddy bears with stiches were called."  
  
He then came up and (believe it or not) hugged me. He was acting like the grandpa I never had. He then said to me softly, "Nack, take care of yourself out zere."  
  
"I promise, Professor, that I will come back. And I hope to see you again someday."  
  
I went out to the stairway where Rouge was. Rouge & I then both walked downstairs to collect our pay.  
  
(Next Chapter, Present Time: A New Mission, Professor's Return) 


	6. Present Time: A New Mission, Professor's...

Another Note: Before I continue, I'll tell you one thing, 'No, this is not a NackXBerri fic, and no, I'm afraid Conker's only mentioned a little bit.'  
  
Part 5 (Present Time: A New Mission, Professor's Return)  
  
When we came out, I introduced Rouge to my boss. He liked us alot since we were his top employees ever since that day. For years, I almost completely forgot about the Professor and the promise.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Then, after a few days with Nic after our hunt for a green echidna (Knuckles in different form), we both started to go our seperate ways, but then I saw my boss again. This time, he looked really upset, plus he had a blonde haired gray chipmunk with him.  
  
"Heya, Boss," I greeted him, "You got any new bounty for me to hunt? I've been kinda bored since my last bounty a few days ago."  
  
"Actuallys, there's a space mission involved," my boss said, "yous gotta turn off the power that runs in the Federal Reserve National Bank."  
  
"Hey, no problem. By the way, who's that cute chipmunk you got there?"  
  
"The name's Berri," the chipmunk answered, "and like that girl with you better not be your girlfriend or worse, your wife."  
  
Boss told her, "Take it easy there, dollface, that girl's just his sister."  
  
"You damn right there," my sis told him.  
  
Both Nic and Berri looked angry at each other while I ignored the fight and tried to talk to my boss.  
  
He told me, "Okay, here's the plan, see? You'll have to be in outer space to shut off the main power source inside one of them satallites. Then yous make sure that it won't power up again, gots that?"  
  
I sighed saying, "Okay, but I'll do it on one condition."  
  
"And that is...?"  
  
"Get me a date from that chipmunk!"  
  
"Only if yous let your sister hang out with me tomorrow."  
  
I looked at my sister, and then back to him. I'm sure that Nic would be fine with my boss, as long as he doesn't do anything funny.  
  
"All right, deal, but no funny stuff!"  
  
Later on, that evening, I was sent into space to shut off the power source. When I came to the power source, I saw that there were too many red wires. I took out my dagger and then began to find out which wire's the right one. I then decided that all of the wires are triggered, no matter which one I cut off. I then threw a bomb to the satallite, destroying the satellite.  
  
I then heard a faint voice from a rocket ship I bumped into. I then saw the girl that I met earlier, Berri, except she was in black clothing. I grabbed her by the arm and held her close. Then I heard a familiar voice as I walked closer to the place she was sucked out.  
  
The voice shouted, "No legs! And now, no life!"  
  
I looked at the chair that was out of the ship, it was familiar. My memories of the past started to come back as I realized that chair was the Professor's. I turned around to the entrance and saw the Professor now out in outer space. He couldn't survive in space, so I took out an extra spacesuit and quickly put it on him just as he felt his eyes closed. I saved his life, and that was enough for me.  
  
I then went back inside the spaceship I was in. I did a little surgery on Berri before my commrad, Paul Red who came along, took over. He looked at Berri, and then at the Professor. And finally, he looked at me, with a curious thought on his mind.  
  
He wanted to know, "Who is that guy lying on the floor?"  
  
"That, Red," I told him, "is an old friend of mine from long ago. I'll wake him up, you take care of Berri."  
  
He agreed and continued on the surgery where I left off. I, meanwhile, went up to the Professor's body. I found his chair at the cockpit before taking the Professor & Berri in, so I put him up at his chair.  
  
I then softly told him, "Professor? Professor? Wake up, Professor."  
  
He started turning his head in different directions until he opened his eyes. He looked at me as he slowly got up. He looked surprised as he gave a good look at me.  
  
"Nack?" he said, "Is zat you? You've grown!"  
  
"And you haven't changed a bit, Professor."  
  
"Nack, I vant to know what has happened to you all those years zince zat faitful day!"  
  
He hugged me as he cried for joy, at least his right eye had real tears. I then remembered the promise I made for him.  
  
"Professor," I said, "I completely forgot! I was suppose to come back for you and I totally forgot!"  
  
"It'z all right. I knew you never meant to forget, like me."  
  
"So, what have you been doing all those years?"  
  
(Next Chapter, The Conclusion of Nack's Tale) 


	7. The Conclusion of Nack's Tale

Part 7 (The Conclusion of Nack's Tale)  
  
The Professor then remembered about the events that happened. He explained everything to me. All about the table leg he cut off 3 years ago. The spoiled milk that was used 3 days ago. The plan to let a red squirrel fit under the table and releasing the Tediz. The Heinrich project I talked to him about alot earlier and seeing death at his eyes when he almost died.  
  
"I can't believe you would do something like that," I suspiciously said, "but who was that red squirrel that was in the space suit when I found you?"  
  
"I don't know who he iz, but he had a pair of sneakers, blue eyes, a blue jacket, and a twitchy nose. But he vas not like zat vhen he & ze chipmunk robbed ze bank. He wore black and had ze sunglasses."  
  
I then remembered, "Conker! That's the squirrel that bribed me to let him go yesterday!"  
  
"Vhat vas so important about him?"  
  
"He has a bounty on his head ever since he turned 20," I told him, "He never realized that he was gonna be in so much trouble until he gets drunk. Last night, as I was heading to the Cock & Plunker, I saw him hugging me, thinking I was his! I'm straight, not gay! I was about to shoot him once the bounty was on his head, but he gave me 60 Mobians as a bribe."  
  
"No vonder you dislike him zo much."  
  
"I know, but at least I have the cash from him."  
  
Then three of my other commrads, Frank Blue, Al Yellow, and Chicho Green, came into the room.  
  
Yellow told me, "We're about to change course and start landing at the Mobius Space Center!"  
  
"He's right," Blue said, "you both better get back with Red and that girl you just found."  
  
"Don't worry, guys," I slyly told them, "we'll be fine."  
  
I then turned to Green and asked, "Who's flying the shuttle?"  
  
"Uh oh! I'll be right back!" he said as he quickly went to the control panel of the space shuttle.  
  
I looked at the Professor saying, "Guess your projects were a complete failure, huh?"  
  
He looked sad as I looked at him. He was too depressed about something, I don't know what, but I know he looked real sad. I then had an idea, maybe not a good one, but it was an idea.  
  
"Professor," I told him, "look, if you're banned from Windy, then maybe there's a place I can try to get you in, maybe become a Bounty Hunter?"  
  
He looked up and said, "I have nothing elze, and no place to go. But I vill alvays have you as a friend, no matter vhat ze circumstances are."  
  
I smiled as he gave back a smile to me. I then heard someone clearing her throat. We both turned around and saw Berri, who is now covered in bandages.  
  
She said to me, "Like, if we're all done with the reunion, I think we should go back to Mobius."  
  
"You going back to your boyfriend?"  
  
"No, he thinks I'm dead, so I won't be going back for a while."  
  
"Guess you'll probably hang with us then, huh?"  
  
"There's nothing else to do, so I guess so."  
  
"Good, welcome to the Bounty Hunters club, B.C."  
  
"B.C.?"  
  
"It's just a nickname, get use to it."  
  
I helped the Professor's chair strapped on to the wall of the shuttle as Berri & I went in and buckled up to our seats. As Green piloted our shuttle to the Mobius Bay, I looked out and saw a red squirrel in a throne while drinking his milk. I knew it had to be Conker, the same one who bribed me 2 days ago.  
  
As we were out of the space shuttle, my boss was shocked to find both Berri & the Professor alive. He quickly got out his tommygun and was about to shoot me for helping them bring them back, but then who showed up? Not my sister, Nic, but Rouge. Now wearing a pink shirt and black pants instead of a dress. I guess it kinda suits her in that better than a dress.  
  
"Listen, if Nack had a right to bring the Professor and that chipmunk back, then he probably has a good reason," she told my boss.  
  
Berri was already with Blue & Green when Rouge stepped in. I guess she dumped me for one of them. I turned to Rouge who just finished talking to my boss about not shooting me, Berri, or the Professor. She then looked at me and got closer to me.  
  
"Nack," she said, "I know this is so much to you, but I'm sure that things will get better."  
  
She then did something I never expected she did, she kissed me on the lips. I was shocked about this. Did Rouge actually fall for me? I'll probably never know. She turned and walked to Yellow, probably just to talk to him. I looked up at the sky and smiled. I'll never forget this day, ever, even as I get older.  
  
The End 


End file.
